


Golden Apple

by lehulei



Series: Eleven's Era [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehulei/pseuds/lehulei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory had never been the most adventurous boy. He didn't like taking uncalculated risks. He didn't like stepping outside boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Apple

Rory had never been the most adventurous boy. He didn't like taking uncalculated risks. He didn't like stepping outside boundaries. When Mels and Amy wanted to skip a period to explore an abandoned house they'd passed by that morning, it was Rory who was the voice of reason, setting them back to rights.

There was only one part of his life that didn't seem to be tangled up in rules and regulations, that hadn't been stifled by discipline and authority. Unfortunately, it was something he couldn't share with his two closest friends, unless he wanted to lose one of them. This he was not willing to do.

Because the hidden rebel fire within him had a name attached to it:  _Amy Pond_.

He'd tried to forget it, tried to make himself see reason. Couldn't he see that this would come to no good? That there was no fruit to be born on such an impossible tree? He made himself confront her flaws, the selfishness, the crazy belief in an imagined "Doctor", the disregard she had for others. It helped. A little.

But then she'd meticulously take down notes for Mels because the other girl couldn't be bothered to show up for fifth period. Or show up at school with an extra dessert she'd pinched from the fridge, just because she knew it was Rory's favorite. And he would fall in love all over again.

She could never see him the same way because he wouldn't let her. He built a wall of friendliness around him, he made himself the sane one, he looked away when she caught him staring, he made his own limitations. He'd rather just be her friend than just lose her.

So standing on her front porch, his lips mere centimeters from hers was  _not_ the best idea. This would change everything and if it didn't work out, he didn't think they'd ever be able to go back to just being buddies. But meeting her eyes with his own, he saw that she knew it, too, had known that they would risk everything in this kiss; that it was an invisible line that, once crossed, could never be redrawn again. But still she wanted.

Without another thought, he moved forward, closing the gap between them, catching her sigh as their lips met. The first bite of forbidden fruit was always the sweetest.


End file.
